Sweet December
by khala
Summary: Response to "The Affair Challenge" -- Jason and Elizabeth are in the process of becoming a couple in December 1999, and must react to how everyone deals with it. Complete.


Audrey Hardy stood outside the studio door and listened as her granddaughter laughed.  She smiled and let the laughter warm her heart.  Elizabeth hadn't laughed in so long Audrey had forgotten the sound.  But her smile was replaced with a frown a deeper, male laughter joined in.  

She raised her hand to knock again.  Before this moment, she was considering leaving Elizabeth alone for the rest of the day.  But after she heard the laughter, she knew she couldn't.  Unfortunately, this meant Nikolas hadn't been mistaken when he told her Elizabeth was seeing Jason Morgan.  For months, Elizabeth had promised she and Jason Morgan were nothing but friends.  But if they had only been friends, wouldn't Elizabeth have brought him over to the house for tea?  

Instead of knocking, Audrey reached for the knob and pushed her way inside.  She heard herself gasp at the sight before her.  Jason's shirt was unbuttoned and Elizabeth was leaning over his chest.  Her granddaughter's curly brown hair masked her face, but Audrey would know Elizabeth anywhere.  

"Elizabeth!" the older woman exclaimed.

Elizabeth pulled back immediately.  She turned to face her wide eyed grandmother.  "Gram–"

Audrey immediately began to gather Elizabeth's clothes that were scattered around the studio.  "Get your things, we're leaving."  

"Gram, let me explain," Elizabeth tried.

"Mrs. Hardy, it's not what you think."  Jason saw the shocked expression on Elizabeth's face and immediately felt bad.  

At Jason's voice, Audrey's head shot up and she glared at him.  "And you!  You!  I thought you respected my granddaughter more than that, Mr. Morgan."  

"_Gram, let me explain."  Elizabeth knew this situation was quickly escalating out of control.  "Jason's right.  It's not what it looks like, Gram."_

"What're you going to tell me, Elizabeth?  That you're not sleeping with Jason?  That you're _just friends.  You've been telling me that for months, but the first time I see you together…you're…you're bent over his chest doing God knows what!  I thought I raised you better than that, Elizabeth."  _

The disappointment she heard in her Grandmother's voice crushed her.  There were only two people she never wanted to disappoint.  Lucky, who was dead, and Audrey.  

With a lot of effort, Jason hoisted himself to his feet.  He silently buttoned his shirt before the woman would see the white bandage that covered most of his side.  "I can leave."  

"No!" Elizabeth said immediately.  

"_Elizabeth__!" Audrey exclaimed.  "He's not staying here.  Not while I pay half the rent."  _

"No," Elizabeth repeated.  She immediately tugged on Jason's arm and with little effort pulled him back to the couch.  

"He's not staying here, Elizabeth," Audrey repeated.  She watched as Elizabeth busied herself with Jason.  "I didn't rent you this studio so that Mr. Morgan could take advantage of you."  

"So that's it huh?"  Elizabeth questioned.  She didn't even try to hide her hurt expression.  "You think we're sleeping together too?"  

Audrey took a seat on the couch next to Elizabeth.  She took one of the girls' hands in her own.  "I think you're hurting, dear.  I think you're confused.  But think about Lucky–do you think Lucky would want you to throw your life away on someone like Jason?"  

Elizabeth pulled her hand away from the older woman as if she'd burned her.  She shifted on the couch so that she was almost sitting on top of Jason.  "I think you need to leave, Gram."  

Audrey sighed.  The young woman sitting in front of her was reminiscent of Lizzie Webber and Audrey hated that Jason seemed to bring this side of her out.  "Come home with me, dear."  

"No," Elizabeth said again.  "I'm staying with Jason.  He's my friend, Gram.  I can't explain to you the relationship that we have.  But we're not sleeping together"  

"Friend?" Audrey questioned.  "You wouldn't let a _friend come between us, Elizabeth.  And a __friend wouldn't take advantage of you."  _

"Mrs. Hardy," Jason began.  He sighed when the older woman turned to glare at him.  Jason shifted his arm so that it was around Elizabeth.  "You want to know the truth?  I love Elizabeth and she loves me.  I'll never let anything happen to her."  

Elizabeth was shocked at how easily Jason had lied to her grandmother.  She leaned against him and smiled.  "Jason's telling the truth, Gram.  We love each other.  I'm not leaving him." 

The woman dropped her head in defeat.  When she looked up, tears of disappointment pooled in her eyes.  "I've never been so disappointed in you, Elizabeth."  

Elizabeth started to speak, but Jason cut her off.  "Your granddaughter is the most amazing person I've ever met, Mrs. Hardy.  And you've raised her to be that way.  The woman you raised her to be is who I'm in love with.  Elizabeth's an adult now and she makes her own decisions.  I'm not leaving until she tells me that I have to go."  

"And I won't," Elizabeth said quickly.  She reached for his hand and twined their fingers.  "Jason means too much to me, Gram.  We were going to tell you and I'm sorry you had to find out this way."  

Audrey knew she was beaten.  On Elizabeth's face was that same determined look she once had about Lucky.  She remembered the times when all she worried about was Lucky sleeping on Elizabeth's floor.  But now it seemed Elizabeth had gotten involved with Jason Morgan.  

"Well then," she said.  Audrey began to button the front of her coat.  "The rent is paid through December, Elizabeth.  I won't be making anymore payments.  You can come by tomorrow afternoon and get your things from the house.  I'm sorry things turned out this way, Elizabeth."  

"Gram–" Elizabeth's words were quieted when Jason placed a hand on her arm.  She turned to look at him and he silently shook his head.  Elizabeth nodded and didn't continue her thought.

"I hope you have a nice life, Elizabeth."  The woman reached the door and looked back at her granddaughter sitting next to a mobster.  She sighed in disappointment again.  "Or at least a sweet December."  

~*~

"Elizabeth," Lucky called.  

Elizabeth followed the sound of his voice.  She stumbled deeper and deeper into the thick trees.  "Lucky?" she asked frantically.  

"Elizabeth," he repeated.  Lucky couldn't get to her, no matter how hard he tried.  "Honey, I'm here."  

"Lucky?" she cried.  The tears began to slide down her face.  She could feel him surrounding her, closing in on her.  Elizabeth looked down and saw the red dress that she was wearing.  When she looked up again, she wasn't in the woods but instead the park.  "Lucky?" she asked again.  

Lucky looked on as the man approached her from behind.  "Elizabeth!" he yelled in warning.  He struggled to get away, but the ropes were too tight.  Someone laughed in his ear as he watched the man with an oily smile continued to approach Elizabeth.  

"Lucky?" she asked again.  She turned around in the park, recognizing the fountain.  "Lucky, I need you," she cried.  The tears continued to fall and Elizabeth saw the man coming at her.  She knew the look in his eyes and tried to run.  She'd gotten about ten feet when her shoe caught on a tree root that was coming out of the ground.  "Ow!" she yelled in pain.

Elizabeth went down and the mud began to seep into her clothes.  Elizabeth grabbed her ankle as pain began to shoot up her leg.  It was already beginning to swell and she knew  she must have sprained it.  She looked up to see that the man was still coming towards her.  She began to scurry backwards on her hands.  

Elizabeth cried in pain when she hit her ankle again.  Soon she found herself pinned between the fountain and the approaching man.  Except now, instead of one man, there were two.  Each looked different as the leered at her.  "Help me," she called out.  Elizabeth heard the fear in her own voice.  "No," she whispered over and over.  This wasn't happening again, this couldn't be happening again.  "Lucky?"  

Lucky struggled against the chair, but the ropes wouldn't loosen.  He felt a knife press into his throat and he stilled instantly.  Faison's hair brushed against his face as he leaned down to speak to him.  "Young Mr. Spencer, haven't you learned your lesson yet?"  

"Help her," Lucky pleaded.  "Help her please."  Lucky twisted in the chair so that he could see Faison's face.  "I'll do anything, just please help her."  

His laugh was sadistic as he shook his head at the young boy.  "No, Mr. Spencer.  I want you to watch.  I want you to see."  

"Help her," Lucky continued to plea.  His kidnapper turned to walk and Lucky turned to see Elizabeth struggling to get to her feet.  The men were beginning to paw at her dress and he closed his eyes, unable to watch.  He was going to be sick, was all he could think.  "Elizabeth," he whispered over and over again.

Elizabeth tried to get away, but the men kept touching her.  Holding her.  She recognized one of them as Tom Baker.  The second looked familiar, but Elizabeth couldn't recall his name.

"I need you to get a message to Mr. Morgan," the second man hissed.  He trailed a hand down her face and the curve of her neck.  His finger came to rest at the top of the swell of her breast.  "You know Mr. Morgan, don't you Miss Webber?"  

Elizabeth screamed.  That was the only thing she knew to do.  If anyone was in the park, they'd help her.  In the distance, she thought she heard a motorcycle rumbling.  _Jason.  He would help her.  _

"Jason," she called out.  

No answer.  The men continued to pull closer to her and Elizabeth closed her eyes willing them away.  "This is just a dream," she repeated to herself.  None of these men were really there.  It was just a dream.  

The dream changed and she was in the studio.  Jason sat on the couch and smiled at her.  Elizabeth went to greet him, when Carly pushed past her and went to straddle Jason's lap.

"You didn't really think he wanted _you, did you?" Carly sneered.  Her face changed from sneering to sympathetic.  "Oh, you did.  That's so sweet."  _

Carly returned her attention to Jason.  Elizabeth watched as he wrapped arm around her waist and leaned in to return her kiss.  He groaned in response when Carly's tongue entered his mouth.

"No," Elizabeth told him.  "Jason…you…you said that I mattered to you."  

Jason pulled away from Carly.  The blonde groaned and dropped her head to his shoulder.  "Can we please get rid of the audience, baby?" 

"Elizabeth, you _believed that?" Jason asked.  A lopsided grin appeared on his face and he looked down at Carly.  "She believed that I'd choose her over you?"  _

Carly nodded her head and turned to face Elizabeth.  "It's sweet, little girl.  But what would Jason want with someone like you when he can have the real thing?"  

"But–" 

"No buts, Elizabeth."  Jason kissed Carly again before he moved off the couch.  The older woman pouted when he moved towards Elizabeth.  Jason stood before her and smiled.  He traced a finger down the side of her face.  "You're really sweet, kid.  And I do care about you.  Or I did, before we slept together.  You really don't know how to please a man, Elizabeth."  

"Jason," she whispered.  The tears she'd been trying to hold back broke lose and she turned away from him.  "We never slept together, Jason.  You…you kissed me.  But we didn't sleep together."

"Shhh," he whispered.  Using both thumbs, he reached up to wipe her tears away.  "I care about you, Elizabeth.  I just never realized that you were such a tease.  Showing up at Jake's all dressed up for fun.  I thought for sure that after a motorcycle ride you'd be easy.  But instead, I have to listen you go on and on about Lucky and how much you love him.  Three words, Elizabeth:  Get over it."  

Elizabeth reacted before she had time to think.  Her open palm connected to the side of his face.  His head turned the side and Elizabeth glared at him.  "I hate you," she whispered.  "I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now."  

"Aww, you hurt her feelings," Carly said from behind Jason.  The blonde stood and crossed to where they were.  She wrapped an arm around his waist and his arm immediately went behind her and his hand settled at the curve of her hip.  "Is the little baby going to cry now?"  

Elizabeth had never been so humiliated in her life.  "My friends were right, you know.  You're just a user and a liar.  I'm sorry I ever met you," she whispered.  Elizabeth quickly buttoned her coat and left the studio.  The tears raced down her face to blur her vision.  Elizabeth remembered her Grandmother's words from earlier that day and knew she couldn't go home.  She tightened the jacket around her as she slid down the studio door.  

Lucky was dead.  Her grandmother had kicked her out of her life.  Her parents and sister didn't want her.  And now…now Jason didn't want her either.  

"No," she cried again.

"Elizabeth," Jason tried.  She was on the floor, wriggling in the sleeping bag she'd pulled from the closet.  "Elizabeth," he said louder.  

"Jason," she cried in her sleep.  "I thought you said you cared about me."  

Jason very slowly dropped to the floor beside the couch.  He reached out to touch her hair.  "Elizabeth," he said gently.  "Honey, wake up."  

Elizabeth listened as Jason's voice called out to her.  But that wasn't possible…he was with Carly.  Jason didn't want her.  

"Elizabeth, wake up.  It's a dream."  Jason moved again so that she was cradled against his side.  "Elizabeth."  

Slowly she opened her eyes to the warmth that surrounded her.  She was pressed against Jason's side and he was stroking her hair.  "Jason?" she asked.

He searched for her brown eyes in the dark.  "Hey there," he whispered in the darkness.  "It was just a dream."  

"A dream?" she asked again.  _A dream.  _

"Yeah," he said.  "It was only a dream."  

Elizabeth sighed in relief.  "Oh thank God….I thought."  She stopped as the whole dream came back to her.  From the time she was in the woods searching for Lucky until she slid down the door of her studio to cry.  

"You gonna be okay?" he asked.  Jason continued to stroke her damp hair.  

She nodded her head, even as the tears filled her eyes.  Elizabeth snuggled into his chest. "I was so alone," she whispered.  

"You wanna tell me?" he asked.  Her head jerked up to look at him, her eyes wild.  "You don't have to, but it might help if you talk about it."  

Elizabeth became aware they were on the floor.  "How'd you get down here?" she asked.  She immediately stood and went towards the light switch on the other wall.  Light invaded the room and she went back to his side.  Elizabeth lifted his shirt and searched the white gauze for any sign that he was bleeding.  "Are you okay?" she asked.  

Jason smiled as she pressed her cheek to his to see if he had a fever.  He inhaled deeply.  "You still smell like snow."  

Elizabeth pulled back from him and smiled.  "I told you snow doesn't smell."  

"It does," he disagreed.  "Because you smell like snow."  Jason tried to lift himself back to the couch but couldn't support himself on his left side.  "Can you help me up?"  

Elizabeth put his left arm over her shoulders and her right arm went around his waist.  They slowly moved together and finally he was sitting on the couch again.  Elizabeth rested against him for a second, before she realized she was leaning against his injured side.  "I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away.

Jason caught her arm before she could retreat completely.  "It's okay.  I miss the way you used to touch me.  The way your arms would wrap around me when we'd go for a ride."  

"I miss it too," she admitted.  Elizabeth frowned as the last part of the dream came back to her.  She lifted her gaze to his and warmed at the emotion she saw in his eyes.  "We're okay, right?"  

Jason nodded his head.  "We're okay."  He watched as she pulled away again.  "I told you, we're friends Elizabeth.  Nothing that happens between us is going to change that."  

She acknowledged what he said with a small nod and then pulled on the afghan she kept on the back on the couch to cover him.  "You should sleep," she told him.  

Jason nodded and watched as she moved towards the light switch again.  Soon they studio was dark again except for the little moonlight coming from the window.  Jason watched as it illuminated her body in silver light.  She wordlessly lay back on the floor and snuggled into the sleeping bag.

"Elizabeth, there's room up here for you." He was hoping she'd be willing to talk about the dream.  

"Don't be silly," she laughed.  "I'd hurt you."  

"My right side is just fine, Elizabeth."  Jason hated the way she was with him now.  She was constantly touching him, but it was always to change his bandage or check to see if he had a fever.  She'd never hold his hand or kiss his cheek anymore.  He was beginning to think she was afraid of him.

Elizabeth propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him.  She wanted to tell him it wasn't a good idea.  In the few days he'd been staying at the studio, she noticed he was pulling away from her.  Elizabeth wondered if it was because the dance they shared at Kelly's.  Or the kiss that had followed.  "You sure?" she asked.

Jason nodded in the darkness.  "I'm sure."  

Without further protest, Elizabeth slipped out of the sleeping bag and settled into the couch next to him.  "Tell me if I hurt you and I'll get back on the floor."  

Jason tightened his right arm around her and smiled.  "You couldn't ever hurt me, Elizabeth.  Don't you know that?  You're the only person who would never hurt me."  

Elizabeth smiled as she moved against his chest again.  Her arm went around his waist as his hand began to stroke up and down her back.  "Night, Jason."  

"Sweet dreams, Elizabeth." 

He listened as her breathing evened out and she fell into an uneventful sleep.  He fought the pain medication and the sleep aid she'd given him so he could watch her.  Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.  And he was falling head over heels for her.  As much as he told himself to stop, he couldn't help but remember the way her mouth had been so soft when he kissed her.  Jason had thought it was a mistake to kiss her.  Leading up to the day, he'd often caught himself wondering what it would be like.  He'd never expected the butterflies she created in his stomach when her slender arms wound around his neck.  He could still feel the imprint of her body against his.  

"Sweet December," he whispered to her.  Jason pulled her closer to him and closed his eyes, letting the medication win.  

~*~

Emily Quartermaine glanced at her watch for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.  Jason was late.  They'd made these plans weeks ago and she was sure he would have told her if he couldn't make it.  Emily thought back over the last few weeks and realized she hadn't seen Jason very much at all.  Well, she hadn't seen him any.  It was like he'd disappeared.  But she didn't think he would have left town without telling her goodbye.  Would he?

Sighing, she pulled a quarter from her pocket and moved towards the payphone at the back of Kelly's.  Emily immediately dialed her brothers' number and then listened as the phone ring.  

After the fourth ring, his machine picked up.  Instead of the usual, boring message her brother usually left on the machine, the voice of her best friend filled her ear.  

_Hi, you've reached Jason.  He's unable to come to the phone right now.  He'll get back to you as soon as someone reminds him to check his answering machine messages.  Thanks for calling!_

Emily listened as Elizabeth's bell like laughter filled the background and it was joined by Jason's more masculine laugh.  Emily slammed the phone onto the cradle and went back to her chair.  It seemed that Jason wasn't coming, so Emily decided that she was going to head over to Elizabeth's studio.  They owed her answers and she was finally going to get them.

Emily dropped the money for her soda on the table and took off out the door.  The walk to Elizabeth's studio was short.  She quickly made her way up the three flights of stairs and stood outside of the studio door.

What was she going to say to Elizabeth?  'Hi, Nikolas told me you were sleeping with my brother.  Are you?'  Nope, that didn't sound right.  How about, 'I just called Jason's machine and found out that you'd left the message.  Didn't realize you and my brother were such good friends.'  That didn't sound good either.  

She still hadn't decided what she would say when she lifted her hand to knock on the door.  Before she had the chance, the studio door opened and Elizabeth was walking out.

"You want some soup?" she was asking the person on the couch.  Elizabeth wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around her and walked into Emily.  

Jason watched as the collision took place.  Both girls stepped back and stared and Jason shifted on the couch.  No one spoke.  

Emily saw Jason's unbuttoned shirt and the two pillows and blankets that were thrown over the back of the couch.  She checked her watch to find it was only a little after eleven.  From the look of Jason's hair, he'd just woken up.  

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked.  Emily looked between her best friend and her brother.  

"It's not what you think," Elizabeth said immediately.  

"What I think is that you're cheating on Lucky!" Emily accused.

Elizabeth recoiled from Emily's words.  "Lucky's dead, Em.  You and I both know that.  He's not coming back."  

"God, I'm sorry Elizabeth.  It's just–"

"Can I talk to you, Em?" Jason asked from the couch.  He slowly began buttoning his shirt so Emily wouldn't see his bandaged side.  Jason knew if he told her he was hurt, she'd have Alan and Monica over there in two seconds flat.  

Emily looked between Elizabeth and Jason again.  She nodded her head.  "Yeah, I think we need to."  

Elizabeth watched as Emily took her place on the couch next to Jason.  Elizabeth bent and picked her purse back up.  "I'll just…I'll go get that soup," she mumbled.  

"Elizabeth," Jason called after her.

"Yeah?"  

"Thanks."  He gave her a half smile.  "Give us about twenty minutes?"  

"Take as long as you need."  Elizabeth pulled the door closed behind her.  She sighed heavily and wondered if things would ever be the same between her and Emily.

Emily watched as Jason stared at the closed door.  She knew the look he was giving Elizabeth.  Heck, she'd invented that look when she had a crush on Nikolas.  "You like her."  

Jason knew that Emily wasn't asking him.  It was obvious that he liked her.  "She's my friend, Em."  

Emily cocked her head to study her brother.  She gave him a warm smile.  "Must be a good friend if you sleep in her cold studio in the middle of December."  

"I know what you're implying and it's not true."  

"So you haven't slept with Elizabeth?" Emily noticed how odd it sounded that she was asking her _brother if he'd slept with her __best friend.  It didn't even sound right when she said it._

"Elizabeth and I haven't had sex, Emily."  

"Why do I hear a 'yet' at the end of that statement?"  

Jason shook his head and laughed.  The laugh turned into a wince when pain shot through his left arm.  "What do you want to know, Emily?"  

"You say you haven't had sex, but tell me how far have you gone?"  

Jason rolled his eyes at the immaturity of his younger sister.  "Do I ask you if you've had sex with Juan?"  

"No," she said immediately.  "And this your way of telling me that you're not going to tell me, isn't it?"  

"No, I'm not Emily."  Jason took her hand in his and smiled at her.  "I love you Emily.  You're the best sister in the world, but what happens between Elizabeth and I is personal.  We're friends."  

"How do _you feel about Elizabeth?"  _

"_Emily–"_

"I'm just asking how you feel about her, Jase.  It's a fair question."  

"I care about her," he admitted.  

"You care about her?"  The looks that she'd seen pass between Jason and Elizabeth had seemed a lot more than just 'caring' about each other.  

"Yes, Emily.  I care about Elizabeth.  Do you have a problem with that?"  

Emily moved away at Jason's tone.  He'd never used that distant tone with her before.  She watched as he shut all emotion off and the mask ascended over his face.  Emily knew she wasn't going to get anymore answers from him.  She'd just have to try Elizabeth later on.  "Whatever, Jase."  

Jason sighed when Emily button her coat again.  He'd never wanted to be like that with her, but she wouldn't let the subject drop.  "Emily," he tried again.

She shook her head as she moved towards the door.  "Tell Elizabeth I had to go.  I'll call her later this week."  

"Em–"

"Take care, Jason.  It was good to see you."  

Before he had a chance to get another word in, Emily slipped out the studio door.  "Damn it," he swore.  Jason glanced at the clock on the wall and noted that Elizabeth had only been gone ten minutes.  That gave him plenty of time to get up and out of the studio.  In two days time, he'd alienated two of the most important people in her life.  

Jason was pulling his leather jacket on when Elizabeth came through the door.  He heard her softly singing to herself and smiled.  He wondered if she knew she sang while she painted.  Probably not.  

Elizabeth stopped instantly when she saw the leather jacket.  "Going somewhere?"  

"It's time for me to leave," he said quietly.  Jason zipped the leather up and reached for the gloves he stuffed in the pocket.

"Did something happen I don't know about?"  Elizabeth sat the bag with his soup in it on her work table and busied herself with straightening the sketchbooks that were stacked there.

"Nothing happened."  He sighed again.  "It's just time for me to go, Elizabeth.  I can't hide in your studio forever."  

Her head shot up and she stared at him.  "I didn't realize you were hiding.  Did Emily say something?  Or did someone else come by?  Gram?  Nikolas?  Who was it?"  Immediately she was at his side, unzipping the leather jacket.  "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"  

Jason watched as she hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt.  "Nothing happened, Elizabeth."  

Her tiny hands continued to search his chest for injury.  She took a peek inside the bandage and smiled.  "It's healing okay.  But you still aren't ready to leave."  

Before he had any say about it, she'd moved herself under him so she could support him.  Wordlessly, she led him back to the couch and sat down with him.  "So, did someone come by?"  

"Elizabeth," he tried.  Her hands were still touching his chest and it was making it harder for him to do this.  "Elizabeth," he said in a more firm voice.  He caught both of her hands in one of his and held them in his lap.  "No one came by.  But I'm hurting you by being here."  

Elizabeth smiled at him.  "I don't know if I've told you this, but I hurt when you aren't here.  You're the only person that lets me be myself."  Realization dawned over her face.  "What did Emily say?"  

"She wanted to know if we were sleeping together."  

"And you told her we weren't, right?  It's bad enough that Nikolas and Gram think we are.  Emily doesn't too, does she?"  

"No, Elizabeth.  I told Emily we weren't sleeping together."  Jason released her hands and they settled back into her lap.  "But I didn't tell her we kissed either."  

"Why not?"  

"I didn't realize you wanted her to know, Elizabeth."  Jason used his hand to lift her chin so she was looking at him.  "Do you want people to know?"  

"Know what?"  

"That there's something between us?  That I care about you?"  

"Do you?"  Elizabeth didn't want to have this conversation.  She knew her feelings for Jason were rapidly changing, but she also knew saying them out loud would make them real.  

"Elizabeth," he sighed.  Jason shifted his hand to her hair and tugged her towards him.  His lips met hers with a soft sigh.  She didn't offer up any resistance as his mouth slanted over hers.  When Jason finally let her pull away, she saw his eyes were shining.  "Do you feel that, honey?"  

Elizabeth nodded her head.  She moved his hand to where it rested over her heart.  "I'm just scared, Jason."  

"Aw, honey.  I know you're scared.  I'm scared too."  

"Scared?" she questioned him.  "How can you be scared?  This isn't new to you…"

"Elizabeth, I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time.  Robin's been gone almost a year.  Michael isn't in my life anymore.  You and Emily are the only two people I have left."  

"That's not true," she whispered.  Elizabeth trailed the back of her hand down the side of his face.  "You have Sonny and Carly."  

Elizabeth watched as he closed his face off.  "No, I don't."  

"What did they do to you?" she asked.  "Before, you wouldn't even let Sonny help you.  So tell me, what did they do?"  

"I don't know what to say about Sonny, Elizabeth.  He taught me everything I know about loyalty and honor.  Should it matter he was the one who failed me?"  

"No," Elizabeth disagreed.  "He didn't teach you loyalty and honor.  You had them already, Jason."  

"When I woke up, I didn't have anything.  I didn't know who I was."  It bothered Jason to remember that time in his life.  The reckless man he was had slowly been replaced by a man who didn't leave anything up to chance.

"Listen to me, Jason.  Sonny didn't teach you about loyalty and honor.  Those are things that you're born with.  You either have them, or you don't.  I didn't know the Quartermaine you, but I don't doubt for a second you were an honorable man.  I know you were loyal or else your family wouldn't fight for you to remember so hard."  

"How do you know me so well?"  

"I knew you before I met you.  I loved you before I knew you."  Elizabeth's eyes widened at her admission and she started to turn away from him.

Jason caught her arm before she could move away.  "Love?"  he asked quietly.  "You love me?"  

Not bothering to deny her admission, Elizabeth turned to face him.  Her face was burning crimson and she nodded her head.  "You are the most amazing man I've ever met, Jason Morgan."

"What about Lucky?"  

"Lucky's dead."  Elizabeth waited for the guilt to hit her like it always did.  But this time, it was less than before.  It had been months and she was finally ready to move on with her life.  "I've been falling in love with you forever, Jason."  

"Elizabeth–"

She pressed a finger over his lips.  "Don't say it.  I didn't tell you so you would say it back.  Loving you, even though it's been just a short time, has been one of the best experiences of my life."  

Jason nodded his head.  He saw the tears in her eyes and knew that she was going out on a limb with her admission.  "Robin was the first person I ever loved.  She taught me how to love."  

"It's just the same as with loyalty and honor.  Robin didn't _teach you how to love."  Elizabeth pressed her palm flat to his heart.  "You love from here, Jason.  It's inside of you.  And it doesn't ever fade away."  _

"I know," he whispered.  Jason held her hand over his heart and smiled at her.  He could almost feel his heart swell with his love for her.  "Like I was saying.  Robin was the first person that I ever loved.  We were good for each other, for a little while.  And then," he sighed, "her dreams changed.  She didn't want Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' right hand man.  She wanted some guy I couldn't be.  Some guy I didn't know how to be."  Jason briefly closed his eyes and remembered her expression the last night he'd seen her on their bridge.  "She didn't want me, Elizabeth."  

Elizabeth listened as he talked.  She wasn't sure if he'd ever talked about this before and she knew talking about it always helped work things out.

"Then, there was Hurricane Carly."  He laughed at the nickname that he'd developed for her over the years.  "She turned my life upside down time and again.  She'd get in mess after mess with her backwards thinking, but she loved me.  She gave me Michael.  And he gave me a new kind of love.  But the problem was Carly _only wanted, Jason Morgan, mob boss.  Which is why…" Jason took a deep breath before he made the admission.  "Which is why I think she slept with Sonny."  _

Elizabeth's jaw dropped open.  _Which is why I think she slept with Sonny.  **That was the reason he wouldn't let Sonny help him.  "Jason–"**_

"Yeah, I know.  Carly slept with Sonny."  Jason listened as the words came from his mouth.  "She, uh, saw us dancing that night in Kelly's.  From what Carly tried to explain to me, she went to Sonny's penthouse and he told her we were seeing each other.  She said he sold it as you were the woman I needed.  And it escalated out of control."  

"Jason," Elizabeth gasped.  "I'm so sorry."  

Jason shook his head at her.  "You have nothing to be sorry for, Elizabeth.  You didn't do anything wrong.  You've been nothing but my friend and I care about you.  Sonny and Carly are both on a mission to destroy their lives and I can't be there to pick up the pieces for either one of them anymore.  I have to live my own life."  

"What're you saying?"  

"I'm saying–" Jason cut his own words off when his mouth descended on hers again.  His arm tightened around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.  He pulled back and smiled at her.  He brushed his lips against hers once more before he loosened the grip he had on her waist.  "I'm saying I love you too."  

"You do?" 

"I more than love you, Elizabeth.  You saved my life.  You found me in the snow and you dragged me into that boxcar.  You begged me to live. You made me walk and went for help even when I told you not to.  You've lied to the most important people in your life because of me.  Love doesn't cover it, Elizabeth.  I more than love you.  I always will."  

Elizabeth kissed him once more.  There was urgency in this kiss as she remembered she could have lost him before she ever had him.  She whispered her tongue across his bottom lip, seeking entrance.  Jason opened his mouth to her and she invaded him.  Elizabeth explored the caverns of his mouth with her tongue before she met with his.  When she retreated back to her own mouth, Jason followed her.  There they mated and danced a dance as old as time itself.  When Elizabeth pulled back for air, her lips were swollen and red.  "There's no word for what I feel for you."  

Jason gave her a lopsided grin that sent her heart racing.  "There's no word for what I feel for you too." 

~*~

Elizabeth tightened the belt on the leather jacket Jason had given her two days ago for Christmas before she stepped off the elevator at General Hospital.  She smiled at the memory again.  He had decided he was moving back into his penthouse and bought it for her as a 'going away present.'  Of course, he'd been back to her studio twice since then.  Once he'd made up the excuse that he'd forgotten a book and the second time he'd said his bed at home didn't sleep as well as the lumpy sofa that sat in the middle of her studio.

Elizabeth had figured out it was her he kept coming back to.  Not that she minded.  Nope, Elizabeth decided, she didn't mind at all.  She'd been wearing the same goofy grin for days.  Elizabeth hadn't been this happy since before Lucky died.  Again, she stopped and waited for the guilt to hit her.  But it never came.  

It seemed that she had finally closed the book on Lucky Spencer.  Oh sure, he'd always be a part of her life and a part of her, but she wasn't the same young girl who needed Lucky to survive.  But that didn't mean that she needed Jason in the same way.  He'd showed her Elizabeth Webber wasn't a bad person to begin with.  Told her she was attractive all by herself.  Elizabeth blushed at the memory.  Jason had said her smile could light up the room and he thought she was beautiful.  Of course, she'd been wearing about a gallon of paint on her clothes at the time.  They'd laughed together when she'd dropped the bucket and splattered it all over the studio.

Jason was the reason she was at the hospital today.  Bobbie had asked him to come by for one final check-up before she gave him a clean bill of health.  He'd agreed, on the condition that she didn't tell anyone he was coming.  Jason wanted Elizabeth to meet him after his appointment so they could go for a ride.  She was really looking forward to their date and was hoping she'd be able to convince him to let her drive.  

When she took a seat in the chairs, she glanced down at her watch.  She was fifteen minutes early, so she figured that Jason wasn't ready yet.  Elizabeth picked from the top of the magazine stack and began to thumb through the pages.  She had started reading some movie reviews when a soft voice interrupted her.

"Elizabeth?"  

She glanced up and smiled at her longtime friend.  "Emily, I haven't seen you in awhile." 

The younger girl nodded her head.  "It has been awhile.  Since that day at the studio, I think."  

"Yeah, I think so.  I was hoping to talk about you, but you left so soon."  

"I had to meet Juan," Emily explained.  Emily took the opportunity to study her friend and had to admit that whatever was going on in Elizabeth's life agreed with her.  "So…" she prompted.

"So?"  

"How's Jason?" Emily asked.  

"You don't know how your own brother is?"  Jason had told Elizabeth about his conversation with Emily and she knew what her friend was getting at.  "Or is this your way of asking me if Jason and I are sleeping together?"  

"Elizabeth," Emily started.  

"Em, I love you and you're my best friend.  But there are some things that you are better off not knowing."  

"So you are sleeping together?"  

Elizabeth lifted her gaze to meet Emily's.  "Would it bother you if we were?  From what you told Jason, it would."  

"It's not that, Elizabeth.  It's just…Lucky was my best friend in the whole world.  He was the only person I could always count on, other than Jason.  It feels like if I'm happy about you and Jason, then I'm being disloyal to Lucky's memory."  

"I loved Lucky," Elizabeth began.  "More than anything.  More than my own life.  And there isn't a day that passes that I don't wish he were here with me, but he's not.  Lucky died and I can't live in the past anymore.  I have a chance to be happy and I'm gonna take it.  Should it matter that the chance is with your brother?"  

"It doesn't," Emily replied.  The youngest Quartermaine stood and began gathering her coat around her.  She smiled down at the brunette who sat in the chairs.  "Whether you believe it or not, I know that you make him happy and I'm glad he has you.  Just give me time, Elizabeth."  

"I can do that."  Elizabeth stood and drew Emily into an embrace.  "No matter who I'm dating, always know we'll be best friends.  Nothing could ever change that."  

Emily nodded her head, but didn't say anything else.  She slipped through the chairs and went towards the elevator.  

Elizabeth sat back down and ran the conversation through her head.  She and Jason had decided to tell people if they asked, but otherwise it wasn't really anyone's business.  He'd wanted to put a guard on her, but she had refused telling him she was safe enough.  Even though he'd begged her to reconsider, she wouldn't.  Finally, he had relented about the issue, for now.  

"Elizabeth?" Bobbie asked.  She smiled down at the young girl she thought of as a daughter.  

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at Bobbie.  She expected to see Jason behind her.  "Hey Bobbie.  Where's he at?"  

"He told me to tell you he was going to see Monica and he'd be back in a few minutes."  

"Okay," she said.  Elizabeth picked up the magazine that she'd been reading and turned back to her page.

"Elizabeth…I don't know how to say this.  So let me just ask.  Are you and Jason dating?"  

Elizabeth looked at the woman and smiled.  "Yeah, we are."  

Bobbie took a seat in the chair and smiled at her.  She remembered what it was like to be young and in love.  But she also knew from her experiences about being young and in love with someone who worked in Jason's profession.  "Are you sure you want to have the reputation of being Jason Morgan's girlfriend?"  

The last person Elizabeth expected to get a lecture from was Bobbie.  But, Elizabeth was quickly learning she was going to hear this same song for years to come.  "I love him, Bobbie.  It hurts too much when I'm not with him, so I am with him."  

"How does he feel?"  Bobbie already knew the answer to her question.  She'd had this same conversation with Jason not twenty minutes ago.  The way his eyes sparkled when he talk about Elizabeth was something she'd never seen in all the years Jason had been involved with Carly.  

"He loves me too."  Elizabeth smiled at the woman again.  "Look, I know where this is going.  I'm not up for the big, bad Jason Morgan lecture today.  Because he loves me and he'll keep me safe, I'm not worried about it.  Any risk in the world is worth it, because when he looks at me I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world.  I know you think this is too soon and you think I'm not over Lucky, but I am."  Elizabeth reached up and pressed her hand over her heart.  "Lucky is still alive in my heart and he always will be.  But I know he'd want me to move on with my life.  He'd want me to be with a person like Jason who will love me like he did.  No amount of warning is going to make me give Jason up."  

Bobbie saw the fire in her eyes and the same loyalty Elizabeth had to Lucky when she spoke about Jason.  She knew to argue would be futile and in truth she was glad Jason had found someone.  Hopefully, this meant Carly would finally give up her infatuation with the man.  Bobbie simply nodded her head and stood. 

Jason approached them from behind and he nodded at Elizabeth.  He smiled when she stood to greet him.  

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and he hugged her.  "Bobbie said I'm healed so are you up for that ride?"  

She looked up at him and smiled.  "That's the best idea I've heard all day."  Elizabeth disentangled herself from him and took his hand.  "Is there any chance I'll get to drive?"  

Jason laughed at her eagerness.  "I've just survived a gunshot wound, Elizabeth.  We probably shouldn't press our luck."  

"Wimp," she muttered before she led him past the Nurse's desk.  Elizabeth noticed her grandmother was standing there talking to another nurse.  

Audrey looked up and saw Elizabeth walk by with Jason.  She felt that same twinge of disappointment, but it wasn't as much as before.  It'd been nearly a month since she'd spoken with Elizabeth and she missed her granddaughter.  

Elizabeth turned and started walking towards the desk and Jason followed behind her.  He wasn't sure what she was doing, but he knew mending fences with Audrey was important to her.  

"Elizabeth," Audrey said softly.  She looked up at Jason.  "Mr. Morgan."  

"Gram, how are you?" Elizabeth asked politely.  

"I'm well, Elizabeth dear.  And yourself?"  

Elizabeth tightened her grip on Jason's hand gave her grandmother a genuine smile.  "I'm doing well, Gram.  Really well."  

"That's good, dear."  

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked up at Jason.  He smiled down at her.  "Gram, there is someone I would like you to meet."  She released Jason's hand.  "Jason, this is my grandmother Audrey Hardy.  Gram, this is Jason Morgan."  

Audrey studied the extended hand of the man her granddaughter held so dear to her heart.  Even though she knew she'd never agree with the relationship, she also knew Elizabeth was determined to do things her way.  Audrey reached up to shake his hand.  "Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Morgan."  

"Call me Jason, Mrs. Hardy.  Please, call me Jason."  

Audrey nodded her head.  She pulled her hand from his grip and watched as he put his arm around Elizabeth.  She smiled and remembered the way her own Steve used to put his arm around her.  "Elizabeth, would you and Mr. Mor—Jason like to come over for dinner one night this week?"  

Elizabeth's whole face lit up with the idea.  She'd been hoping Audrey would accept Jason as a part of her life, but she'd never expected this.  She looked up at Jason and he nodded his head.  She looked back at her grandmother with tears in her eyes.  "We'd love to, Gram.  Thank you."  

"I'll see you on Wednesday, dear."  

Elizabeth wiped her tears on the sleeve of her leather jacket.  She let Jason turn her around and lead her towards the elevators.  Suddenly she stopped and whirled around again.  

Audrey looked up to find Elizabeth standing in front of her work station.  "Yes Elizabeth?"  

Elizabeth leaned in and gave Audrey a kiss on the cheek.  She smiled and then whispered, "I hope you had a sweet December, Gram.  I love you."  

Audrey nodded her head and smiled as the young girl went back to where Jason was standing.  

Audrey kept watching them until they disappeared behind the elevator door.  The last glimpse she had caught, Elizabeth was looking up at Jason smiling.  Audrey had to admit Elizabeth looked happy.  For the first time since this whole affair had started, Audrey admitted to herself that Elizabeth could take care of herself.  But from the look Jason had been giving her, she'd never have to.  She knew that he'd always be there for her granddaughter.  

Audrey reached up to touch the locket that she wore to remember her husband.  She knew Steve Hardy was smiling down on them from heaven right now.  And they were both proud of their youngest grandchild.  


End file.
